The Secret Life of Blair Waldorf
by TriGemini
Summary: Everyone thinks that they know Blair Waldorf. When summer in Paris becomes stifling-Blair's about to become the girl, she missed out on being while living in the UES. Of course, that means adding in some 'old friends,' as well.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Life of Blair Waldorf**

**By TriGemini**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl. It belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar and the CW.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Blair and Chuck still ended on a bad note, except he didn't sleep with Jenny., Blair still goes off to Paris with Serena; Chuck follows in the hope to sabotage Blair's summer. Nate later on joins the rest of them, in hopes that he and his friends can simply hang-out like old times. Also, Georgina isn't pregnant, but she did return to chase after Dan; since Vanessa is temporarily out of the picture. Also, be warned there will be multiple pairings in this story; but in the end, it'll be CHAIR, all the way.

* * *

**Good morning! Here's the latest on Manhattan's Elite. **

**All is well here on the Eastern coast. Lonely boy doesn't seem so lonely, since it looks like G is following him like a lost puppy. Be careful D; don't let V find out that she's got competition.**

**Little J is once again, stirring up trouble. See who'll get you out of the fire Little J; seeing as how, for now you're all alone. Not even your best friend E can stand you, right now.**

**Overall, summer in the Hampton's is always climate controlled; occasional flings, meltdowns, and slight drama. Is simply mild to what's brewing overseas. **

**For Paris is sizzling with all of our favorite players in one major city. Only problem is that three are currently missing. Where's the reigning, Queen B and her favorite BFF, S?**

**N has been spotted all around the city, sight-seeing and looking slightly dejected. However, C hasn't made an appearance in any of the club scenes, at all. **

**Which makes us wonder what's going on?**

**It's obvious that nothing is as it seems. Is it all just smoke & mirrors, or is drama just waiting to explode in, 'the City of Lights.'**

"**You know you love me," **

** XOXO Gossip Girl**

To the typical subscribers of Gossip Girl, the daily exploit's of Manhattan's elite, was their source of knowing who was who, and what was going on in the world around them. Therefore, it shouldn't have shocked the city of New York, when once again, cell phones went off and another post from Gossip Girl appeared.

**What's this I hear and see?**

**A little birdie has told me that CB was spotted at Côte d'Azur Airport, with a gorgeous blonde in tow. It seems like they're making their way back to Manhattan, on the latest flight out from Nice. **

**Looking cozy aren't we CB; seeing as how, you've got your arm around this girl.**

**Question remains; who is she and who is he?**

"**You know you love me," **

** XOXO Gossip Girl**

To everyone who was looking at this latest post the attached picture showed, a young man with a trilby hat on his head, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, walking side-by-side with an attractive blonde, who wore a floral-print tank top and a pair of jeans, as well.

Leaving all who saw the post to wonder what would happen next this time tomorrow in Manhattan.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Life of Blair Waldorf**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl. It belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar and the CW.

**(Paris, France)**

Serena Van der Woodsen wasn't known to overreact about most things. However, it'd been four days since she'd heard from Blair and she was worried; so here she was again, trying to reach her best friend on her cell phone.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

After several more, it once again went to voicemail.

_Beep! _

"_Hi! This is Blair Waldorf. I'm currently too busy to answer at the moment. If you leave your name and number; I'll see if I can get back to you."_

_Beep!_

"Blair, it's Serena…again. Why haven't you returned any of my calls? Are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly into the telephone. She paused for a second and continued on,

"Blair…just call me when you get a chance…please. I'm just worried about not hearing from you."

Dismayed that she wasn't able to get a hold of Blair again, Serena ended the call. She hoped that at some point, Blair would check her voicemails and call her back; seeing as how, it'd been a total of four days, since she last heard from her best friend and she was beginning to get very worried that something was up.

While lost in thought, Serena didn't hear someone plop next to her on the sofa.

"Hey," said the person next to her.

Serena looked up and noticed that it was Nate, sitting next to her. This ultimately surprised her, seeing as how, she'd been avoiding him since he arrived in Paris and he was doing the same, as well. Their reason being that things between them were kind of awkward, since the break-up and they weren't entirely sure on how to go from where they were, at the moment. Therefore, to avoid further discomfort between the two of them, Serena broke the silence, "I've tried calling Blair again," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "and once again, she doesn't answer her phone."

At this point, Serena looked ready to breakout in tears, but instead continued on, "I'm worried Nate. What if something has happened to Blair? What if, she's hurt? "

Sensing that Serena was beginning to get distraught even further, Nate took it upon himself to calm her down. Or at least, to try he thought, to himself. To begin with he placed his arm around her, so that she could place her head on his shoulder, and than calmly asked her, "When was the last time, you heard from Blair?"

"Before she left Paris and it's been a total of four days since. And not once has she called me or even texted," she said to him, while attempting to keep her tears from falling at the moment. She then took a breath so that she could relax a bit and continued on, "Plus, I'm not even sure, she's at her dad's. Because, if she was…she'd of called me by now to tell me how things were at the château."

"Did you call Harold's place, by any chance Serena?" Nate asked questioningly.

"I did. And when I asked for Blair, the housekeeper told me she wasn't there. And that Mr. Waldorf and Roman, were in Marseille and haven't been home in over two weeks. Therefore, that proves something is up, Nate." She said anxiously to him.

Nate hated to admit it, but Serena had every right to be worried now; especially, in knowing that Blair wasn't at her dad's château. This of course, only led him to worry further. After all, in the beginning he just assumed that Blair's visit to her dad's was an excuse to get away from Chuck; especially, with how things ended between them.

Not to mention, it was no secret that Chuck was being a jerk to all of them while they'd been stuck at the Hôtel Plaza Athénée together; especially, since he made sure that none of them could get rooms at any other hotels in the city. Needless to say this led to the beginning of the summer from hell, thanks to one Chuck Bass.

Because ever since his best friend had the brilliant idea to coop them up in the same hotel; Serena had been avoiding her step-brother like the plague and Blair had managed to last only one week in her ex's company—until she decided that she'd go visit her dad and Roman. As for himself, Nate simply left Chuck on his own for the most part; seeing as how, lately his best friend had been acting kind of strange.

Regardless, of how this whole mess started and what happened afterwards—Blair was officially missing now and this left Nate and Serena worried about where she was.

**(Manhattan, New York City, New York)**

From the incessant ringing of the cell phone that she had in her designer purse, it once again, reminded him that she was clearly not going to answer it. Unfortunately, this also meant he'd be further subjected to the constant torture of having to hear her phone ring non-stop; since in his opinion it was the hundredth time it happened again.

"Are you going to answer it?" he asked curiously towards his companion, who simply looked at him with a glare and answered snappily, "Of course, not!"

"I'm just saying you can't ignore them forever. Eventually, they'll find out you're not in France anymore and when that happens—they'll look for you. Especially, the one person you've been avoiding all summer." He said pointedly to his companion.

In return she just rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't understand why he was so worried about whether or not her friends found out about them leaving together; seeing as how, Carter Baizen hardly ever cared what anyone ever thought of him. Although, who should have been worried was her; unfortunately, she just couldn't muster the strength to care about what her friends would say—when they learned she took off with Carter.

Besides, she had a very good reason to leave France with Carter Baizen; seeing as how, under most circumstances she wouldn't risk being seen with him publically and mainly because she knew how much, her friends greatly disliked him in general. That's why before she left France; she decided to color her hair blonde, so that no one would know she was back in the Upper East Side. Not to mention, the last thing she wanted was for Gossip Girl to get wind of her return without the others, as well.

However, despite all the precautions that Carter took in order to make her hasty departure a success, a part of her knew that he was right. It was only a matter of time until her friends realized that she was back in New York and when that occurred all hell would break loose.

Therefore, to Blair Waldorf—the need for secrecy was a must; or at least, until she felt like she was ready to face the world again.

In any case, her vacation hadn't turned out like she thought it would be. For one this summer was supposed to be a pleasant escape from the grueling life of the Upper East Side and celebrating her newfound freedom. Unfortunately, her best friend Serena Van der Woodsen could not stop whining the entire time about her failed relationships with both Nate and Dan; a topic that broke one of the cardinal rules of Blair's summer, 'the no discussing ex-boyfriend rule.' Of course, that didn't stop Serena one bit; nor did it keep her from breaking the second cardinal rule of the summer, 'the no getting involved with guys rule.' This of course, led Serena to flirt with every cute guy they met; therefore, leaving Blair behind to fend for herself most of the time.

After a month of total seclusion from people the two girls knew-Nate showed up; at first he was trying to be a good friend and cheer her up—but in the end, proved useless every time Serena was around. And just when Blair thought the rest of the summer couldn't get worse, it did—in the form of one Chuck Bass, who insisted on making things entirely unpleasant for herself and their two best friends by just being present.

So when she learned that Carter had left an invitation for her to meet him in Monte Carlo, she took it; seeing as how, she was desperate to get away.

In any case, she was here now in Manhattan with Carter, hoping that it would be awhile before her friends figured out the truth.

Without realizing it the car had stopped and Blair looked out the window to notice that she and Carter had finally reached their destination.

"Come on, Blair. We're here," said Carter, as he opened the door to get out and leaving her to follow suit.

**(Paris, France)**

A sudden knock on the door shook Nate from his current thoughts. He really didn't want to get up from his comfortable position next to Serena, yet he knew that if he didn't go and open the door whoever was knocking wouldn't go away, until someone did. Unfortunately, for the couple in the suite the person outside the door felt the need to announce their presence anyway.

"Open up, Serena. I know that Nate's in there with you."

With a low groan coming from the blonde couple, the two immediately knew who was on the other side of the door. It was Chuck Bass. He was the last person that either of them wished to see today and yet here he was making his presence known.

After making his way to the door, Nate opened it up and saw his best friend looking somewhat stressed.

"What's wrong?" asked Nate, curiously as he watched his best friend walk past him and go straight for the bar.

Chuck spun around with an angry expression on his face and in angry voice, "Were either of you going to tell me that Blair was gone from the hotel?"

Nate just held his hands up in front of him in a sign of surrender and said, "Calm down, Chuck. I just found out today that Blair was gone, as well."

"Where did she go?" his best friend said in a demanding voice.

That of course, had been the question the two blondes were hoping that Chuck wouldn't ask; seeing as how, neither of them knew where Blair was at the moment. Of course, Nate knew that wouldn't stop Chuck from badgering Serena with further questions about Blair's whereabouts. Therefore, to avoid a confrontation between the step-siblings Nate did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he lied.

"Serena was just telling me that Blair went to go see her dad and Roman, for a few days. And that she'll return at the end of the week," he said in a reassuring voice to his best friend.

While Chuck was lost in thought-processing what Nate has said. Serena looked over at Nate in complete surprise; seeing as how, the two blondes knew that Blair wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

"Fine, I'll just wait until she returns to discuss things." Chuck said with a huff.

Clearly, to both Serena and Nate—Chuck was still angry at the fact that Blair had left without telling him; although, why she'd have to tell him in the first place—was beyond them.

Nevertheless, the next few days would certainly be interesting for both Nate and Serena; seeing as how, they now had the job of making sure that Chuck Bass never learned that his ex-girlfriend was missing.

**Gossip Girl here…**

**Is it true? Is Queen B really missing? Or simply hiding from C?**

**Either way, S & N are going to do whatever it takes to make sure that C doesn't get wind of this piece of gossip. **

**How long, until the truth comes out…no one knows.**

"**You know you love me," **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long. But I wanted to get a good one out—before school starts.


End file.
